


The stray cat came that day

by WriterInk



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Shapeshifting, big fluff, stray cats
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 13:29:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29983587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WriterInk/pseuds/WriterInk
Summary: A black cat roams the streets of Paris, he is known as quite the charmer going form door to door, looking for his next meal, until one faithful day something quite interesting happened.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Kudos: 1





	The stray cat came that day

Pipper

Padder

Pipper

Padder

The sound of soft little paws hitting the wet streets of Paris, bright green eyes glittering in the moonlight

Right

Left

Right

Left

Eyes darting back and forth, ears pinned back to his head, fangs digging in deeper into the mouldy bread he held in his mouth, his heart throbbing as his mind racing with one thought 'hungry' echoing in his mind as he tries to look for a safe place to eat without getting into catfights. Suddenly he dashes out from the ally way, running towards the ally way until... 

**THUD**

MEOW!!!!

With a scream, the cat hit the ground, letting go of his only dinner, letting it drop and slides towards the open road, without a second thought the tomcat jumps up back onto his paws, hissing at his attacker who turns out to be another stray, a white dirty cat, bearing its fangs at him. Eyes darting over towards his dinner laying there on the almost empty road, ears flicking at the sound of his stomach grows but first he must fight in order to win his dinner back, without a second thought he takes the first strike, whacking the pale felines face, catching their ear, droplets of blood trickled down the felines head.

"What do you want?" the black cat hissed, "Stay back! This is my dinner! I work hard to find it!" slowly backing away from the blue-eyed cat who only crept closer, "Stay back!! I'll hit you again!!" raising his paw up again, claws out ready to strike once again

"Boo Hoo! So what if you worked hard to get it? You know the rules of the strays, the winner takes all!" chuckling at the bruised cat that stood in front of him, "Look at you! You won't last for very long, looks like you on your last life," narrowing their eyes as they licked their paw, grooming themselves as if their ear isn't dripping in blood, "Oh, did you really think, this small, tiny cut will hurt me?" finally locking eyes with the green eyed cat, "I've been a stray all my life unlik you! You don't think I know? Oh I know alright! Your the newest stray arent you?" lowering their paw down onto the wet cobblestone roade, "You must have enjoyed it, being in the warmth, eating whatever you wanted, getting groomed, dressing up in cute clothes!" blue, icey, cold eyes narrowed, fangs lashed out as anger and jelouse filled the cat's mind, "You don't belong here House cat! You will only die in a matter of seconds since all you are is a ball of fluff now knowing how to defend yourself!" they hissed, making their way closer to the tried cat.

"Yeah? So, what if I was a house cat? I'm a fast learner and I've been doing just fine living on the streets! Looks like your going to see me a lot more around this area!" Standing his ground, his eyes darted for exists that will lead him to his dinner and far away from this pussy cat, "I can take you on! I'm no scared! I've been in worst fights," he smirked, he wasn't lying but it wasn't the truth either, yes he's been in much more worst fights before but that was then he had Plagg with him.

"Oh, im going to have fun, ending you Housecat!" they spat and without a second of hesitation, they leapt into the air with their fangs out and claws ready to sink into him, the black tomcat lept back but a tad too late as his opponent's claws caught his side, wincing in pain, he stepped back, he can't fight like this, he's too tired, too hurt. All he can feel is pain and his body screaming for him to run and hide or at least eat something as it has been two whole days since he last ate, he was able to use his charms with the humans until the last two days where the weather has been pouring down, ruining his looks making him look like a wet ball of fur as well as the lack of people outside to feed him and don't forget that the shops close early due to it being the weekend.

His mind is racing of what he should do, he's hurt, tired and hungry, all he wants is to find a box and lay in it but right now he needs to either run and leave his dinner or fight and risk losing, unable to make up his mind the pale cat attacked once again and this time they struck him hard on his face and without wasting another second, their fangs found themselves latched onto their enemy neck, biting down hard causing the pained cat to cry out in pain once more before going silent...

Bright green eyes slowly slide shut as he fell limp in his enemy's hold. When he thought it was over the feline spat him out before landing a final strike, warning him to stay down. "What did I say Housecat? You are on your last life," they hissed before running across the road where the mouldy bread laid, grabbing it without a second thought the cat dashed back into the ally way, leaving the injured cat on the sidewalk.

"Adrian?!" A small voice called breaking the silence that seemed to have lasted for so long, Adrians ears flicked at the sound, slowly opening his eyes to find a small floating cat in front of him, "Adrian! What happened? I only left for a bit! Where's the bread I got you?" he asked as he checked the larger cats body over to only find open wounds everywhere, "Did you get into another catfight? Come, on Adrian, get up! Please, you know what the humans will do if they find you here or worst your gonna die here," slowly and gently nudging the bigger cat trying to get him to stand, "Adrian, please! You know I cant get help, please get up," the smaller floating cat begged, "I'll even carry you if I have too, please! I'll even stop looking for cheese! Please just get up!" and without a seound thought the small black blob squeezed himself under Adrian's head and with all his strength he lifted the bigger cats head.

"Plagg..." Adrian mumbled his small friend's name before slowly getting up, his whole body was burning in pain but he must get up, he must not die if he did who would protect Paris? He has to get up no matter how much pain he is in, he's been through worst fights so he can defiantly survive a small catfight, "Come, on...Plagg...we gotta..." as he took his first step, he collapsed unable to put much pressure on his paws.

"Would it be better if you transformed? You would have your baton to help you walk, Adrian, please, we're both wet and tried and to make things worst you got a really bad bite on your neck but if you were to transform your wounds would become smaller cause you will be in your human form!" Plagg explained, with a worried expression, "Just say the words! Please!" Plagg begged

"Plagg...claws...out..." within a blink of an eye, Plagg was sucked into the lager cats ring where it was attached to his collar. Bright green light wrapped around him like wrapping paper, within seconds he now stood on his black legs, leaning against his baton for support, Adrian now a 16-year-old boy, with dirty blond hair caked in mud, his face covered by a black mask and even that wasn't enough to be able to cover the cuts and bruises, he stood in a black suit that hid his skinny form as well as his wounds. He can feel his eyes becoming heavy and droopy, growing tried and completely unaware of the small bite mark on his neck that was oozing blood, "Gotta...keep...moving..." he whispered, taking a step forward, no longer feeling as much pain as he did before, now that his feet could support his weight, he clicked on his baton and swung it up towards a roof, once it was in a tight place, he pressed the button again where the baton retreated back into its normal size, lifting the hero up onto the roof.

"Where is he?" she mumbled underneath her breath as she scrolls through the internet, without realising, her fingers slowly reached up to her mouth where she starts to chew on her nails out of worried and distress, her bluebell eyes scanned the word over and over again... MISSING... "This can't be true right? He can't have just gone missing! He's like the worlds most dreamy, handsome, amazing, wonderful guy here is! And don't forget that he's sweet and caring too!!" She rambled to her small, red friend who only read what was on the screen.

"Marinette, It's been three months now...And since he's so famous, anyone would be able to find him but they haven't..." Tikki flashes a worried expression at her holder, "You and Chat Noir has been all over Paris, looking for him already..." Slowly floating down onto her holder's shoulder, "If I'm being honest Marinette...I don't think he's coming back..." she spoke in a soft and gentle tone, not wanting to upset Marinette even more, "Hey, it's getting late...how about we go to bed?" flying up to the dark blue hair and giving it a soft tug.

"What's the point Tikki? I won't be able to sleep..." her hand grabs the mouse and starts to press buttons to help log her off her computer, "You can go and sleep, I'm going to go for a walk," slowly standing up, Marinette slipped on her everyday jacket over her pyjamas, walking over to the trap door that leads her up to her balcony, Tikki stood still, watching her friend leave without her. Ever since Adrian went missing, Hawkmouth had stopped appearing, everyday life becomes so peaceful for everyone even for Marinette who can not go to school on time and get a perfect school report, however not everything is quite the same, Chloe had gone quiet, she hardly makes any comments at school, Alya had put her Ladyblog on hold while Nino her boyfriend had stopped listing to his type of music but started to listen to piano songs that Adrian played.

As Marinette walked around the wet streets of Paris, eyes darting up at every missing poster of Adrian that had been put up, "Looks like his dad is still looking for him too," she mumbled as she could see the fresh new posters being placed on top of the old ones as they got damaged or worn out. Carrying her walk, she walked into an ally way, eyes scanning the place as if she was looking for someone, "Kitty? Where are you? I brought you something to eat," she called out as she opened her pink bag, she pulled out a small bag of cat kibbles, "Kitty?" She called again, looking around, lifting boxes or trash out of the way, "Thats strange, he should be here," she mumbled as she dug through boxes after boxes until...

**THUD**

Something came crashing down into a pile of trash at the back of the ally way, taking Marienette's attention away from the boxes she was searching in, "Kitty?" She called out as she pulled out her phone that created light for her to see her path and what fell down, as she walked closer to the bin, the light shown down at a small feline body that was covered in open wounds, "Kitty? Is that you?" She called out to the black cat, bright green eyes slid open as his mouth opened to say yes its me but nothing came out, "Hey, it's okay, I'm here to keep you safe," she spoke in a calming and comforting tone as she shoved the bag of kibbles back into her bag, "It's okay, I'm not going to hurt you," She slowly and gently scooped the dirty cat up into her arms, "I'll take you to the vet's as soon as they open alright?" using her phone as a guide, she carefully avoided boxes or trash that were scattered everywhere, not wanting to trip and hurt the cat even more, once she was out of the ally, she went straight home. 


End file.
